Many companies use business intelligence (BI) systems for strategic and tactical decision making where the decision-making cycle may span a time period of several weeks or months. Competitive pressures, however, are forcing companies to react faster to changing business conditions and customer requirements. As a result, there is now a desire to use BI to help drive and optimize business operations on a daily basis in some cases. Additionally, data associated with a database or streaming data may be stored, managed, and/or processed in many different ways. As noted, some BI data may focus on business events. Other BI data may include historical key performance indicator (KPI) information. In some uses cases, utilizing scheduled and/or tactical queries to retrieve and/or process such business event data may be beneficial. Additionally, in other examples, utilizing continuous queries to retrieve such business event data may make more sense. However, managing the different types of queries as well as memory usage associated with the queries may pose technical challenges to query engines and/or the service providers that implement them.